This invention relates to seat and backrest components (e.g. cushions and upholstery) of chairs, particularly chairs for public venue or mass seating and is generally useful for chairs used in stadiums cinemas, auditoria, theatres and the like.
When a theatre (used by way of a non-limiting example) is built or refurbished it may be the case that the chairs must be installed before all other works or trades have been completed. The chairs may be installed and a protective plastic sheeting laid over them but damage to the seat and backrest components (that may have cushions, or upholstery) may still result, whether due to a particular incident or accident, or due to the general dust and debris of a work site.
Further, with theatre chairs generally, it is necessary to refurbish the chairs at intervals, which normally means removing the chairs from the theatre and, say, re-upholstering them and then returning them to the theatre, or at least removing structural components from the chair. Neither operation is very satisfactory.
Further, individual chairs in theatres can be damaged either inadvertently or by vandalism and it is then necessary to re-upholster or repair these chairs on an individual basis. It is then necessary to have a skilled person come to the theatre to remove and replace or repair an individual chair.